


A witcher's tears

by theclashofqueenss



Series: Witcher Family Short Drafts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclashofqueenss/pseuds/theclashofqueenss
Summary: A family that mourns together, stays together. It takes place after Ciri storms out the meeting with Yen, Geralt, Triss and Avallac'h, after Vesemir’s funeral. Yennefer is supposed to leave for Novigrad with Triss to find and recruit as many members of the lodge as possible, while Ciri, Avallac’h and Geralt stay behind to make sure the girl gets to control her powers better. At the moment, Ciri has vanished somewhere in the outskirts surrounding Kaer Morhen to cool off and Yen is packing.





	A witcher's tears

The raven-haired sorceress is in her chambers preparing for the trip. The smell of lilac and gooseberries fills the air while her belongings fly magically across the room, creating an organized chaos that Geralt found as distracting as the woman casting the spell.

“Don’t feel like packing in conventional ways?”

“The only thing I feel like doing right now is running after Ciri… but you were right, she needs time. And because of that, I need a way to distract myself, hence the packing.”

“Got it.” He says, while leaning against the balustrade and crossing his arms.

Their silence fills the room while the many pieces of clothing fly into the suitcases, the only audible thing being the shimmering sound caused by the spell. Geralt keeps still, observing the controlled movements Yennefer’s hands were doing, using her distraction to distract himself. After everything is packed, Yen seats on the fur rug she had been using as a bed and, with her fingers, asks Geralt to join her. The two of them keep silent, words are not needed for understanding each other, as it had come to be after the many years they’d been together.

Some moments pass, the sorceress gently puts the witcher’s head on her lap, while petting his head tenderly. Grief and loss still in the air. His thoughts a mess of memories and regrets. The many “what ifs” that follow tragedies. Then suddenly, Yennefer’s eyes fill with tears, hot drops running through her face and falling on Geralt’s cheeks.

She cries silently. Either for a very brief time or an eternity, neither of them would be able to tell.

“I thought sorceresses never cried” Ciri says softly, appearing suddenly by the staircase.

They look at her surprised, not being able to tell how long has she been there.

“It isn’t I who is crying, Ciri.”

Teary eyed, Ciri runs to where her parents are sitting, hugging both of them tightly. They mourn together, until none of them knows whose tears are those anymore. And even after the tears stop, they don’t let go. They will never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, f*** me. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to my friend and beta reader, Emilia of Vengerberg.


End file.
